


Stiles and The Midnight Tromp Through the Woods

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampires, Warning: Torture in Chapter Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dragged into the woods with Scott and Derek and meets a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was almost pitch black and Stiles had a hard time keeping up to his wolf friends without tripping over everything in sight. The ground seemed to jump up at him, causing him to go down and scrape a chunk of flesh off his knee. Scott stopped and helped him up, but Derek kept going. They seemed to have been walking for hours, but maybe that was because Stiles was so hungry, his stomach was a symphony of groans and aches in the quiet woods. A lone owl let out a single screech, and it brought goosebumps to his bare skin. He shrugged in harder to his hoodie, and picked up the pace as much as he could.

When they came to a clearing, Derek and Scott stopped. Apparently, Derek had lost the trail of the omega that was cutting through town. It hadn't hurt anyone but Derek was trying to built a pack with Scott's help, and wanted to know all of the werewolves in town. Derek and Scott began to hash out a plan. Stiles quit listening after a while, and tilted his head back. He looked at the stars, and sighed a bit. He had been sleeping over at Scott's, and had been warm and toastly in bed when they woke him up for no reason. It wasn't like he was going to persaude anything to do anything. Stiles was too antsy to keep still, so he walked lazily around the two talking, and crunched on tiny brown leaves. He felt like his fingertips were going to crack and fall off, and dug them into his pockets.

"Stop. Don't move." Derek suddenly said.  
"Wait.." Derek clamped a hand over Stiles' words. Scott was looking as tense as Derek, and had his nose crinkled. Stiles wondered if they smelled the omega again. He tried not to think about Derek's hand tasting like dirt, or the smell of wood chips and soap coming off of him. Stiles always had tension when Derek was near. His body just wanted to melt into the Alpha's.  
"Shit. She's too close, we can't get away, especially with you." Derek looked at Stiles, and took the hand off his mouth, and grabbed his wrist.. "Don't say a word, Stiles. Don't look at her too long, and stay near me."  
"Who?" Stiles whispered, absently missing Derek's hand from his mouth.

"How sweet of you, Derek. You are a delightful host bringing such lovely boys along."

Stiles turned to the voice, and standing just four feet away, even though they didn't see her come, was a woman. A beautiful woman. She had thick red hair pinned closely to her head, and plump red lips. She wore a dress that Stiles imagined would have been all the rage in the 1950's. She smiled, softly, but it was almost the most frighteningly thing Stiles had seen.

"Sophie-Anne, how nice to see you. I didn't think you would be around here very much, with how busy you are." Derek spoke with ease, but still had a hand on Stiles' wrist, and he could tell how much Derek was upset by how strong his grip was on his wrist. He was surprised, because it seemed Derek was scared of this woman... The same Derek who is barely scared of anything.

"Just a bit of business with the King in these parts, Derek, but I could sense you while I travelled, and thought it would be rude to not say hello." Sophie-Anne walked forward, her heels slightly pressing into the damp earth. "And who are these tasty little morsels?" She came around Scott's side, and touched a gloved hand to his shoulder. "Oo.. so strong." Scott didn't move, but he looked at Derek with slight panic.

"That's Scott, he's part of my pack." Derek said, and walked in front of Stiles, putting him between Sophie-Anne and himself. She noticed, and in a flash, was around behind Stiles.

"He smells like the morning sun. I wonder if I tasted him, if he would taste like sunlight." Sophie-Anne leaned up and touched Stiles' neck with her soft lips. Stiles felt an involuntary shudder.

"He's mine. Back off, Sophie Anne." Derek pulled Stiles to him with an arm. As Stiles turned by Derek's side, he could see a darkness overtake Sophie-Anne's pretty features and turn her into a monster. She bared her teeth for a second before it slowly backed off.

"I could kill you before you even bare your teeth, wolf." She sighed, and wiped her hands down her dress, pressing out invisible wrinkles. "But fine, no tasting. I wouldn't have killed him.. probably." She smiled, a horrifically sweet smile, and in a blur, ran off. Stiles could hear Scott's breath let out.

"She smelled like ancient rooms and death." He said, and Derek nodded.

"We're very lucky. She could have dismembered the three of us without losing her breath." Derek looked at Stiles, and his hand came up to rub the red smear of her lips from his collarbone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Stiles replied, relishing the touch of Derek's hand and trying to ignore the beating of his heart, both from that, and udder fear of the vampire that just marked him.


	2. Chapter Two

After the encounter in the woods, they gave up looking for the omega. Derek felt it would be better to search in the morning, and he and Scott would go with Erica, and Issac would stay with Stiles. 

"I don't need a babysitter, Derek." Stiles huffed, when Derek told him. Derek couldn't help but love how Stiles stuck out his bottom lip, and crossed his arms. He could see the slight line of muscle in Stiles' arm, and the wrinkles across his shirt when he pouted. 

"I know that. But Sophie-Anne doesn't back down that easy, my family has known her a long time." Derek looked back at where the three betas were standing a few feet towards the door of Stiles' living room. He leaned in a bit, and lowered his voice. "I just want to make sure you are safe. Can you please just stay with Issac and stay out of trouble?" Stiles and Derek stared at each other a few seconds before Stiles looked away, relenting. 

"We will talk about this when you get back." Stiles said, uncrossing his arms, giving in for the moment but they both knew that Stiles wouldn't relent completely later on. 

"I don't doubt that." A slight smirk came over Derek, and he turned and left with Scott and Erica. Issac smiled at Stiles. 

"Want to play some Call of Duty?" Stiles laughed, and they went inside. 

 

Derek, Erica and Scott ran through the woods, chasing the scent of the omega. Derek loved the feel of his heart pumping, and his paws upon the ground. His claws cut through the thick mud and dirt like it was paper and he always felt more alive when at least some of his pack ran with him. He could sense Scott running to his right, and Erica futher back to his left. The searched the woods all morning but it was apparent the omega had left their terrority. They took their time getting back, enjoying the freedom of being in the woods, in their pack, traveling together as wolves. Derek tried to clear his head as they went, but he kept wondering if Stiles was okay. 

When they got back to Stiles' house, they changed back to normal.

"Do you want us to stay here tonight?" Erica said. 

"No, take Issac, and you guys go home. I'll watch over Stiles." Derek replied, and they went inside. Erica and Issac left, chatting away. Scott said goodbye to Stiles and went to go find Allison. Derek found Stiles laying on the couch, with the blinking title screen of Call of Duty on, and popcorn scattered on the floor. 

"Did you and Issac make enough of a mess?" Derek walked over to the couch, trying not to crush little pieces of popcorn under his boots. 

"I'll clean it up later. Let's talk about this." Stiles scooted up, and pulled his legs up to let Derek sit down. Derek paced for a second and then gave in. He sat down on the couch, but not close enough to Stiles to touch him. 

"Stiles, I'm trying to-- " 

"Baby me. I may not be a werewolf, but I'm still kind of a member of this pack. I know the dangers we face and I don't need to be watched over." 

"Sophie-Anne is dangerous."

"So is everything else we face. I can't be afraid at everything." Derek didn't know what else to say. He knew how stubborn Stiles was. He would just have to watch over him without him knowing. Stiles sighed, and Derek looked up at him. 

"You aren't even going to listen to me about it, are you? Well, let me get the air mattress if you are going to stay here tonight." Derek smiled, Stiles always knew him so well. 

It was close to midnight and Derek was close to sleep. He had been listening to the soft intake of Stiles' breathing, and the calmness of the quiet house. Then he heard a slight creak, and looked up to the bed, and saw Stiles with his face over the side, looking down at him. 

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles mumbled, a little sleepiness in his voice. Derek nodded. "You told Sophie-Anne that I was yours. Was that just to keep me from her, or do you really want me?"

Derek stayed still for a moment, wanting to jump up at Stiles' boldness but was afraid of what it would mean for them if he reacted how he wanted. 

"Nevermind, Derek, it was stupid." Stiles fell back into his bed, and turned his back to Derek. Instantly, Derek felt horrible for pausing. He got up and pulled the covers to get in beside Stiles. 

"It's not stupid, Stiles. I want you to be mine. I just.. I'm afraid of what this is. Every person I've ever loved has died. I don't want something to happen to you because of me." Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and buried his face in his neck. "I really do want you." He felt Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Stiles twisted around to face him. 

"I was hoping you would say that." Stiles leaned into Derek and kissed him. Derek smiled into the kiss. 

Suddenly the door burst open.. 

"STILES! Oh--" Scott stopped. He looked unsure and stumbled on words, making no sense. Derek pulled away and got out of the bed, while Stiles leaned up on one elbow.

"This better be life and death! What is it?" Derek snapped. 

"Sophie-Anne killed a girl. Her body is in the woods near the school." Scott said, and ran out, to where the rest of the pack was waiting. Derek looked back at Stiles, and Stiles nodded. 

"Later." Stiles said, as he got out of bed and they both got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

They were silent in the car as they drove to where the body was found. It was still dark, but the red flashing lights from the cop cars gave it an eerie glow. They got out of the car, and walked up to Sheriff Stiliski. Derek felt Stiles shiver when he saw the body, half in the mud. He wanted to put his arm around him but knew better of it. 

"Do they know what happened to her?" Derek asked. 

"The side of her neck was ripped open, and she bled to death." Sheriff Stiliski eyed Stiles but didn't send him home. After Scott and Stiles became friends with Derek, and he found out about the secret they kept, and the world of the supernatural, Sheriff Stiliski knew Stiles would be safer with the pack. "I heard a rumor that a vampire had come into town. Do you know anything about that?" 

"I saw her in the woods the other day. She has business here but she knows the truce, she's not supposed to kill anyone while she's here in town."

"Looks like she was serious about that one." Stiles mumbled. Derek knew he was right, and the fact she didn't even bother to hide the body was a clear threat. Derek, Scott, and Boyd searched around the crime scene, and partly into the woods, looking for anything else that could be helpful. Issac and Erica stayed at the jeep with Stiles. They didn't find anything that could help Sheriff Stiliski, but Derek knew he had to confront Sophie-Anne. 

Derek sent the pack home, and drove Stiles back to his house. He would have to wait until morning, and while Stiles was at school, he would go and find Sophie-Anne, he had a pretty good idea where she would be staying while the sun was up. As they undressed and went back to Stiles' room, Derek still had his mind on how he was going to get Sophie-Anne to leave without more bloodshed. Stiles took the opportunity and he pulled Derek's undershirt, and pulled him into a kiss. Derek was glad for not having to talk. It was easier than lying to Stiles about what he would do, because if Derek told him the truth, he would want to come. He couldn't put him in danger. Stiles must have sensed that Derek didn't want to talk and his mouth was warm and eager against Derek's. Stiles fell back against the bed, pulling Derek on top of him. 

"I'm glad you are here." Stiles said after breaking the kiss. Derek ran his fingers behind Stiles' neck, and could feel the muscles in his shoulder blades. He didn't say anything, he just slid to the side of Stiles, with one hand across his hips, and presses his lips against Stiles' neck. He kissed it twice before lightly biting the skin with his teeth, but not breaking skin. Stiles tensed up slightly, and Derek pulled back. He mumbled an apology, and laid there for a while, connected by Derek's hand on Stiles' waist. After a while, Derek hear Stiles' breathing even and slow. 

Derek fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Stiles' heart. 

 

 

When Derek woke up, it was barely sunrise. Stiles was snoring slightly beside him, with an arm laid haphazardly across Derek's face. Derek lightly pulled him off, and slipped out of bed. He got dressed, and with a last look at Stiles, who had cuddled up to the pillow Derek was using, he left. 

He ran through the woods to the motel inside of driving, and when he got there, he broke in through a back door. He made his way quietly to the basement, and found her coffin there. Luckily, there was a small service elevator that would take them to the higher floor, and he carefully rolled her coffin onto it. He took her to a room facing the front of the building, and locked the door behind him. He opened the curtains so a strand of thick sunlight hit one strip of the room. He placed Sophie-Anne's coffin next to it, and pulled a cross from his pocket.

He opened the lid and put the cross on Sophie-Anne's chest. She gasped. 

"I demand that you stop!" 

"You broke the truce, you killed the girl in the woods." Derek pushed her coffin over and let a small sliver of light land on Sophie-Anne's hand, which promptly got red and sizzled. 

"Stop! I'm sorry, I was mad at you. But you can't kill me. You would bring the vampire authority. They don't take lightly to vampire-killers. I'll leave." Derek pulled her hand out of the way of the sun.

"Be gone at sunset." Derek pulled the cross up, leaving an open wound in the same shape. He took off out the door, and hoped she would leave. He couldn't tell whether or not if he had actually made a good decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek crawled back through the window, instead of risking waking the Sheriff up by coming in the front door. Stiles was still snoring in the bed, curled up to the pillow Derek was sleeping on. He stripped back down, and carefully got back in bed. Stiles was warm, and when Derek scooted in, Stiles wrapped his arm back around him. Derek laid there and tried to go back to sleep, even with the tight, worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. About thirty minutes later, Derek felt Stiles stirring, and he opened his eyes. 

"Morning, sunshine." Stiles said, grinning. 

"No mornings.. Let's stay here." Derek buried his head in Stiles' neck. 

"Come on, Lazywolf, let's get breakfast. I could eat an entire Denny's kitchen." He pulled on the back of Derek's boxers, revealing his ass. "Well, maybe I can wait." Stiles went to fall on Derek, but Derek moved. Stiles groaned into the pillow, in mock frustration. "Tease." 

"Hey, you de-clothed me. But we do need to get going. There's a pack meeting later today." Stiles got up, and got dressed. Stiles wore sweatpants and a raggedly t-shirt. Derek pulled his jeans back on, and borrow a white v-neck t-shirt (with less holes than Stiles' shirt) to wear. In the kitchen, Stiles started humming, as he gathered his ingredients. He pulled bacon from the fridge and filled a frying pan up. He pulled froze biscuits out of the handy pack in his freezer, and tossed them in the oven. Then he broke a bunch of eggs into another frying pan. Derek sat at the table, and watched Stiles cook. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he liked this semi-quiet, domestic side of Stiles. 

Stiles sets down two plates and the glasses of milk he was juggling in the crook of his elbow. He plopped down into the seat next to Derek, and starts to dig in. Derek joins him at a slower pace. While they eat, Stiles pulls his leg into the chair, and his knee rests on top of Derek's lap. While they talk about random things, Derek's hand absentmindedly rubs circles into the flesh of Stiles' leg that is resting on him. 

Derek hears a sound, but before he can react, he feels a sharp pain and burn in his shoulder. He howls, as the burn goes deeper, and he twists his head to his shoulder, and sees the wolfbane tipped blade come out of his shoulder, and he looked up in time for Sophie-Anne to smash the handle of the knife into Derek's face, making him black out. When he comes to a few minutes later, he is tied to a chair with a rope infused in wolfsbane. It makes him sick, and dizzy. A well-manicured hand grabs his chin. 

"Derek, I don't think kindly to threats, my dear. I think I'm going to take your mate here, and see how long it takes him to beg me to rip his heart out. Why don't you just stay here and think about what you've done?" Sophie-Anne half-smiled, half-smirked, and went out the door, pulling a bloody, trying-not-to-cry Stiles behind her. He couldn't break free from her grip, and whimpered a bit as he lost sight of Derek going out the door. As the door shut, he could see the pile of mountain ash around the doorway, meaning he was trapped in more way than one. He knew he had to get out as soon as possible. He couldn't bear the thought of Stiles dying because of him. 

Derek tensed, as he let out a blood-curling howl, praying that his pack would be here soon from feeling his anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, sorry. I will get better at making them longer.   
> I will post the next chapter sometime this week.. but be warned.. Stiles does get tortured a bit. :(


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> This is torture and violence in this chapter. Please skip it if you can't read that, I will have another chapter up soon, and this should be the only chapter that has the direct torture in it.

"You know, you really don't have to do this. I'm really skinny and will probably faint at the first pain of whatever you are planning on doing to me, so it would really be no fun for you." Stiles said, softly, trying not to provoke her further. He wished she were a bear, where he could play dead and she would leave. She was as vicious as a wild animal but he knew she wouldn't let him go no matter what he said. But no one could blame him for trying.

"Oh, darling. I think you will last longer than you think, and every drop you bleed will make this worth my time until your dog finds a way to get to you." Sophie-Anne ran a long manicured nail against his cheek, and down his collarbone, where she had already ripped his shirt apart. She leaned into his side, and her breath brushed warmly against his ear. "And I can't wait to see his anguish when I give him back your broken body." 

Stiles wanted to struggle against his bonds, even if he knew that even if he managed to get out of them (and with his dad's training, he would eventually), there's no way he could outrun such an powerful vampire. So he inhaled a breath, and straightened his back. 

"I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when Derek comes and rips your heart out of your chest." Stiles spit in her direction, and she smiled darkly before pressing her nails smoothly into the flesh of his chest. He gasped in pain, as blood began to stream from the wounds. 

"Let's play, honey, and see who wins." He saw the flash of her teeth, as she lapped his blood from her fingers. 

 

Derek's anguished howl brought the pack back at record speed. Lydia tossed off the wolfbane infused rope, and Derek stumbled, getting up too fast. Scott gripped his arm. 

"What happened?" Scott asked. 

"Stiles-- She took him." Derek huffed, trying to regain his senses, and keep control of his emotions. 

"Okay, we need to find him as fast as possible. She's got to be secluded from town if she doesn't want to be interrupted." Scott replied. 

"And somewhere we would find him, since she obviously is doing this to get revenge on Derek." Lydia added. 

"Let's comb the woods, and outlying farms across this side of Beacon Hills. She's fast but she probably couldn't have taken him too far away. She's implusive, it seems." Allison said, and the pack decided where everyone would go off to search, in pairs, and how they would signal each other back if they found his scent. Derek didn't talk while they planned, as he tried to control his panic and his anger. Scott's hand was solid against his neck, helping him anchor. They both knew Derek couldn't let the beast rule his emotions until they were face to face with Sophie-Anne. 

"Let's go." Scott commanded, and the pack took off on their missions, and he squeezed the back of Derek's neck comfortingly. "Ready?"

"Yes. I'm going to rip her throat out with my teeth." 

 

Stiles was panting, his sweat pouring off his body, and the smell of fear crowded the room like a thick fog. His voice broke, and his mouth was dry except for the taste of metal and broken words. His neck ached, where multiple fang holes and bruises littered his pale flesh. She only drank enough to make him slightly woozy. She loved the sounds that poured from his mouth as he tried to hold back his screams as if to spite her. 

Two fingers were broken on his left hand, and she tapped them with her fingers, feeling his arm jump, as she hummed. 

"I wish we had more time, Stiles, I really do. You bleed so beautifully, and I can feel your strong will. If I had more time, I could really break you, mentally. It's more fun when your mind breaks before your body does." She turned to a counter a few feet away, and he watched her back, wearily. He heard a tinkering sound, and she pulled a bright rod from the old stove in the corner. 

"No.. no." Stiles begged, his breathing getting harder to complete as his ribs ached with every one. He didn't look down, as he could only imagine his black and blue body and how wet his skin felt. She slowly walked over, her heels tapping like a bell against the cold stone floor. The rod glowed in her hand. 

"Let's play connect the dots, and see what pretty picture your moles can make." She said, in such a sweet as honey tone, as her free hand caressed his face, and followed the line of moles down his jaw and chest. "Be a good boy, and scream for your mate. The faster he gets here, the faster you can stop hurting, my dear." She leaned over, her hand holding his jaw still, as she kissed his lips softly. 

Then she pressed the red hot rod against his chest and drug it down. Stiles felt the pain bubble up from his gut and rip itself from his throat, catapolting into the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also updated my other Sterek fic yesterday, it's a Genie!Stiles AU, feel free to check that out, too.   
> Any comments or suggestions would be welcome! This is unbetaed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
